Ruby Falls
by twilightbystarlight
Summary: After cliff jumping, Bella is not saved by Jacob. Instead, she ventures into the afterlife, watching over her loved ones, and experiencing what her death has caused by following Alice to Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight franchise. Surprising, ain't it?

**(Begins where Bella loses consciousness after jumping off of the cliff in LaPush, at the end of chapter 16 of New Moon)**

I had said, "I'm sorry" to my image of Edward, and I had given up completely, letting the darkness take over. My body was numb, until I could no longer feel any connection to my body at all. I would have worried about this, but this peace that the darkness brought was oddly comforting.

I remained in a state of blackness for what seemed like forever, but eventually the blackness faded. This took another moment, which also felt like eternity, to occur.

When the blackness faded, I do not recall what I had expected to see. Maybe I thought I'd find a hospital room, or even my bedroom, as if this whole cliff jumping experience was a horrible dream. However, I discovered rather quickly I was in neither of these places. I was on a…cloud?

I was alone, surrounded only by the vast grey expanse of pillow like clouds. I could feel…nothing. I idly thought that perhaps I was simply dreaming, that this was just a pointless dream of no consequence. I was beginning to become very frightened, because deep down I knew that that couldn't be right at all. I was dead.

I gazed down, and saw myself dressed in a simple, white dress. I wiggled my toes as a sort of test, discovering I could move my body, though I could feel nothing. What was going on?

I took a step, unsure of what would happen. Would I completely fall through the cloud, which I had somehow managed to stand on? Wrong again, I scolded myself. I could walk perfectly on the cloud, though I could not feel my feet actually hit the cloud.

Seriously, though, I thought. What is going on?

I walked to the edge of the cloud, peering carefully over the edge. I figured that I vaguely resembled a small child looking over the edge of the high dive at a community pool.

Beneath me was a sea of green, which stretched for a long distance until it broke off into a dark blue. I leaned over further, curious as to where I was currently over. Unfortunately, I slipped over the edge of the cloud in a very characteristic moment of clumsiness.

I fell through the sky swiftly, heading directly towards the ground. The green sea became more and more detailed, transforming into a group of trees. Great, I thought, I'm going to head straight into the middle of a forest.

I expected to hit one of the trees, but I completely missed the immense pain that would accompany falling from a great distance onto a tree. I looked at my surroundings when I stopped falling. I was indeed in the middle of a forest, and though my bare feet did not touch the ground, I was able to stand.

I gazed at my feet in shock. I was floating? I shook my head, trying to focus. I'd have all the time in the world, apparently, to figure out what I could do, what I was doing. My first priority was to see Charlie.

----------------------------------

After floating aimlessly through the forest for a while, I finally found a road. I recognized it, and the signs that lined the edge of the pavement. A left turn on the road would take me to Forks…

I began my trip down the highway; curious as to how swiftly I could travel. To my surprise, I found the scenery passing extremely quickly; I guessed I was traveling much faster than I had traveled when perched on Edward's back as he ran me through the forest. …Edward.

I blinked back tears at the thought of him. He probably had no clue about my death, and was still continuing his distractions. Though, he wouldn't stop his distractions even if he were to hear about my death. He had made that pretty clear all those months ago…

I continued down the road until I arrived at a small house. A black Mercedes was parked outside of the house next to my rusty truck and Charlie's cruiser, something I hadn't seen for months. Curious, I entered my old house, wondering who was here.

I tried to reach for the door handle, but discovered that my hand went completely through the handle as I attempted to grasp it. "Of course," I muttered to myself.

I decided to simply float through the door, a very odd experience. I looked around my house, looking for the guest who was with Charlie. I drifted to the kitchen, where Charlie sat with his head in his hands, and a small woman sat with a forlorn expression.

"Alice?" I questioned out loud, not believing my eyes. Why would she be here?

Alice, who sat next to Charlie, lifted her head, immediately looking at where I was. Her gaze darted around, looking for something. I drifted to her side.

"Alice?" I repeated. She turned once more to stare at where I was. Then turned back to Charlie.

The phone rang from behind me, startling me. Alice stood and walked to the phone to answer it.

"Swan residence," she said sadly. She gasped when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Yes, it did. But-"

She gasped, dropping the phone. The coiled cord stopped the phone from hitting the floor. Instead, it remained hanging, a low tone coming from the receiver.

Charlie made no effort to see what was wrong. He remained with his head in his hands. I walked to his side and touched my lips to his forehead. He stiffened and shivered slightly, then returned to his previous grieving position. I sighed, saddened at the sight of my father in such a state.

I heard the front door open and close. Curious, I drifted outside to find Alice pacing with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Carlisle," she said, her voice shaky. "Edward's going to Italy. He knows about Bella…"

The vampire paused, listening to the voice on the other end. "Yes, Volterra. He can't do this!"

Wait- Volterra? I vaguely remembered Edward explaining the Volturi, who resided in Volterra, to me as we watched Romeo and Juliet, explaining how you only went there if you wished to die. Edward was going to kill himself?

Why on Earth would Edward kill himself? He didn't care about me anymore. Maybe guilt was driving his actions.

I drifted closer to the phone, trying to listen to both ends of the conversation.

"…take a plane to Florence, twenty minutes driving straight south…" Carlisle said, though I could make out only that phrase.

Alice sighed impatiently. "It won't work! We can't make it in time!"

"…has to…" I heard Carlisle say.

Alice groaned and pressed the "End" button, immediately dialing another number. No one answered, which caused her to yell in frustration. She shoved her phone in her pocket, walking back inside to Charlie.

"Charlie," she said quietly upon entering the kitchen. "I have to go. There is a family emergency, and I wish I could help more."

Charlie looked up at her, revealing red, teary eyes. "Thank you Alice. You've been a real help the past few days."

Alice hugged him fiercely and walked out of the house, entering the Mercedes to drive away. She drove swiftly, but I managed to follow at just as rapid a pace. I drifted into the car, floating over the passenger seat as she sped.

"Alice, what's going on?" I questioned, raising my voice. Alice shifted, gazing around the car.

She looked up at the cloudy sky above us and sighed. "I feel like you are here, Bella."

"I am!" I shouted, wanting to grasp her attention.

She shook her head. "I must be going crazy," she muttered to herself. She took a shaky breath and continued to look at the sky. She groaned, her hands gripping the steering wheel fiercely. "He's going to die, and I can't stop him," she whispered. I reached over to touch her shoulder, but my hand went directly through her stone skin. She shivered, and continued driving, completely unaware of how close I was.

She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Jasper," she said urgently into the phone. "Did you purchase the ticket?"

She paused, her expression anxious. "Good. I'll meet you there."

She hung up her phone and put it back in the pocket of her jeans. She continued driving, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as she drove to save her brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think, and if I should continue or anything. I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was completely anxious as we headed to the airport. Alice drove in silence, speeding through the lush green landscape that defined the Washington peninsula. I exhaled loudly, becoming more stressed about the current situation by the moment.

Alice frowned slightly, but kept on driving.

I decided to figure out what was going on. Could she hear me or not? I turned so that I faced her, and took a deep breath.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice authoritative.

Alice stiffened, her eyes darting around.

She reacted as she had the whole time I'd been with her. Did this mean she could hear me? Or did she simply sense me?

I used her reaction as a sign for me to continue, to try once more. "Alice?" I asked again. I tried to make my voice more recognizable, and friendlier, yet audible enough. I realized that if I were she, I wouldn't want to respond to ghostly whispers echoing around me. A friendly voice may be more suitable…

"Bella," she mouthed, she may have even spoken it, but her voice must have been to low for my hearing. I smiled; so she could hear me?

I thought for a moment. What could I say that would ensure to her that I really was here, not just a figment of her imagination?

"Can we save Edward?" I asked using the same tone I had earlier. Alice's eyes widened, before she shook her head as she had earlier.

I growled and looked ahead. This obviously wasn't working, and I desperately needed answers. I stared up at the cloudy sky, a small bit of light filtering through the clouds. My grandma had always mentioned to me that when the light passed through the clouds just as it was now, the angels are peeking at us from heaven.

I had never been terribly religious, neither had Renee or Charlie, but those words of my grandmother had always stuck with me.

I looked at Alice shortly before making up my mind. I needed to find someone who could explain to me what was going on. Though I knew I was dead, I desperately needed to know the mechanics of what I was.

I drifted up to the clouds, where the light was. It was a long shot that I'd even find anyone, or that my grandmother was correct at all, yet I had little options. Alice continued driving as if nothing had happened. I sighed and continued my trek to the clouds.

When I finally arrived at my destination, I was completely baffled. Dozens of people dressed in white were simply hovering around the cloud, conversing with each other and completely at ease.

I took a deep breath and wandered over to a girl who was apart from the others, staring over the edge of the cloud as she sat with her legs swinging over the edge of the cloud. Without looking up at me, the girl said softly, "I'm Madeline. Who are you?"

It was then that she gazed at me. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a very pale complexion. Her eyes were blue, and she had a few freckles under her eyes and on her nose. She seemed a few years younger than myself.

"I'm Bella," I said. "May I sit next to you?" She nodded and gestured to her right, where I could sit.

I smiled and sat next to her, discovering that she had a magnificent view of our surroundings. I could see the defined edges of the mountains, along with the deep blue of the rivers. "Where exactly are we?"

She smiled. "Well, we are on a cloud, Bella. I know that's not exactly the answer you were expecting, but it is the truth. We aren't quite in heaven, but we are simply wandering."

I nodded in understanding. "Why aren't we in heaven?" I asked cautiously.

Had I done something wrong? I didn't think of myself as a terrible child. Sure, I had lied a few times to my parents or neglected to do a few school assignments, but was that enough to keep me out?

Madeline looked back at her feet, which continued to swing carelessly off of the side of the cloud. "I don't know. I think you go when you are ready, Bella. I, as you can tell, haven't decided to pass on yet, and neither have those people," she gestured behind us to the rest of the people clothed in white. The majority of the people were adults, though a few teenagers and children were with them.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, not knowing if I had crossed a line.

She kept her gaze on the scenery in front of us. "Just over four months. There was a car accident…." She trailed off, then her face adapted an expression of curiosity. "And yourself?"

I shrugged my shoulders. How long had it been? "Very recently; maybe a couple of days ago, give or take a bit."

Madeline kept her curious expression, wanting to know more. "I cliff jumped," I explained. "It's a long story, but I was simply being stupid."

I gazed down at the small line that crossed the ground, small dots traveling slowly along it. "So, we are ghosts, right?"

Madeline giggled. "Yes, I guess we are."

I laughed with her, before realizing something. "Have you been around your family since…"

She looked at me and nodded. "They can't hear me, or see me, but when I touch them I swear they can feel it," She paused, sighing sadly. That's strange; I could have sworn Alice could hear me… "I've tried lifting objects, trying to catch their attention. Heck, I've even played the piano for them, yet they still don't believe I'm there. But that is all I've tried; I didn't want to see them so miserable any more, so I came up here to leave them alone. I may check up on them soon, though, to make sure they are still alright…"

I stared at her in shock. "You played the piano for them?"

She nodded. "Yes, I simply focused on it a lot. I had to want it more than anything in order to get my hands to play the keys, rather than flow through them like water. Haven't you tried any of that?"

I shook my head, wondering why I hadn't. "I think it sounded too cliché, the ghosts moving objects around and such." A new thought came to my mind. "Hey, Madeline?"

She tilted her head as she gazed at her swinging feet. "Hmm?" She said softly without lifting her head.

I sighed, wondering which of my numerous questions to ask next. "Why do you think we can travel so quickly?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've heard a few of the others tossing around phrases like 'guardian angel', though I doubt that's the case. I personally think that it would take hours for us to come up to the clouds if we traveled at walking pace, and that's why we have this speed."

I nodded, understanding. I gazed down at the ground, then gasped, remembering Alice. I needed to find her so that I might know more about what was happening to Edward.

"I need to check up on a friend of mine. Her brother is in danger, and she's trying to help him," I said quietly.

Madeline gasped. "I hope he'll be alright!"

I smile at her kindness. "I sincerely hope so," I said softly. "Thank you so much, Madeline. You've been a great help."

She smiled at me widely. "See you later Bella," she said as she gave me a small hug.

I hopped off of the cloud, drifting aimlessly until I stumbled onto the highway. I hurried along the road, trying to find Alice in her father's Mercedes.

Finally, I came across a shiny black car weaving through the traffic swiftly. I rushed to the car, gazing at Alice. She looked the same as she had when I left, her eyes still worried, her mouth still set in a small frown. If it was over her brother or her hearing my voice, I wasn't sure.

I thought to myself, wondering what I could do to get her attention as we pulled into the airport-parking garage. She spent no time getting out of the car and locking it; she didn't have any belongings with her to bring.

I waited with her as she showed the airport personnel her ticket Jasper had purchased online for her after she printed it at one of the booths, and as she stood in line for the security checkpoint.

She wasted no precious time getting to the gate, moving at a brusque human jog. The plane was just finishing boarding as she arrived, which was perfect timing on her part.

She sat next to the window in first class, an empty seat next to her. Apparently the flight was not completely sold out, which helped Jasper get this ticket. I couldn't imagine if Alice had to be stuck on stand-by.

The plane took off swiftly, the flight attendants immediately in the aisles to offer beverages. Alice, of course, rejected any soda or water they might have with a smile.

I simply sat next to her, wondering if I should even try to catch her attention. I knew I had to be there with her; this whole event was something I had to be present for. Would it be comforting to for her to know I was here? Or would it be too much for her to handle?

I placed my head in my hands, looking at the few magazines that were tucked in the back pocket of the seat in front of me. I looked at Alice, whose eyes were closed, her hands on the side of her head to try to help her focus on the possible outcomes of the situation.

I returned my gaze to the magazines, placing my hand cautiously on the first magazine. I tried to grasp it, and found that my hand still went directly through the paper.

I sighed, and stared at the magazine. I had to want it, Madeline had said. I hesitantly placed my hand on the edge of the pages once more, and took a deep breath. I desperately needed to know if Edward would be okay, and if this was the only way that Alice would be convinced that I was here, then so be it.

I grasped the magazine, and to my surprise, I saw that I could feel the slick pages. I smiled at my small victory and lifted the magazine slightly. The smiling face of some celebrity stared back at me from the front cover. I released my hold on the magazine, leaving it in the pocket.

Before I knew it, the plane was beginning its decent. When the plane touched the runway, Alice was still in her concentrating state, her eyes still closed. I reached over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Alice, let's go."

She blinked a few times and looked around, as if trying to find me. She sighed and shook her head. When the plane came to a stop, Alice stood, stretching so as to seem more human.

We walked at a hurried pace to the next gate, which was finishing boarding right as we got there. Alice brandished her ticket as she ran past the ticket ladies, stopping only so that the women could scan the edge of the ticket. I followed her, becoming more and more anxious.

When we arrived at the plane, Jasper was sitting in the second row, in the business class section. Alice smiled softly at the sight of her husband and sat next to him. She kissed him softly, and then sighed.

"You know, you really didn't have to come," she said disapprovingly. "It is dangerous."

"Which is exactly why I should be coming with you," Jasper said, matching her tone.

Alice shook her head and smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly, before closing her eyes.

Jasper chuckled, "I love you, too. Now, what's the update with Edward?"

Alice stiffened. "It's not good, Jasper. They've said no to his request. I can't imagine what he's planning on doing to get them to change their mind."

My breath caught in my throat. What did she mean?

Alice paused before continuing. "He's picturing ways to expose what we are, Jasper. It's awful." Edward's guilty conscious was definitely getting the better of him. What about his distractions? Shouldn't they be stopping him from doing something so stupid like this?

Jasper's eyes widened, any sign of hope fading from them completely. Then he looked at Alice strangely. "Alice, why do you feel so heartbroken? It coming from you strongly…"

Alice looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

Jasper shrugged. "It was always present as soon as you came onto the plane, but it's gotten quite unbearable. Did I do something?"

Alice shook her head. "No, Jasper. You haven't done anything wrong at all. Are you sure it's coming from me?"

Jasper nodded. "Its definitely coming from you, unless the people across the aisle," he gestured with his head to the couple sitting across the aisle who were contently in each other's arms, "have just broken up. Though I highly doubt it."

It was then that I realized that Jasper could feel my emotions. The way we were positioned made perfect sense. Jasper sat next to the window, with Alice to his right, with me right next to her.

I drifted so that I was standing in front of both Alice and Jasper, in the ridiculously large space between the rows of seats. What should I do to grab their attention? I thought to myself.

Jasper pulled out a book, a thick nonfiction work about some war, by the looks of it. I smiled to myself, realizing that I knew exactly how to make myself known. I moved so that I was sitting on the unused armrests that sat between Alice and Jasper. Alice had resumed her sleeplike pose, looking out for any changes in the future.

I leaned over slightly so that I was looking at Jasper's book with him. I read over his shoulder, trying to find something to help keep me busy as I summoned more courage. "Jasper," I said calmly after hours had passed, trying to make my voice recognizable. I prayed silently that he would hear me.

He stiffened, and placed the book down on his lap. He looked directly at me, and I noticed that Alice was also looking in my direction. "Alice, did you hear that?" He asked quietly.

Alice nodded. "I've been hearing my name also. It sounded a lot like-"

"Bella, yes," he said quietly. He looked around where I sat curiously.

"So you definitely heard it as well, then?" She asked softly, her eyes curious.

Jasper nodded. I smiled, hopeful. Now Alice wouldn't feel so crazy, that Jasper had heard me as well.

Jasper looked at me curiously, "I think she's here, Alice."

Alice stared at him incredulously. "Why? We could have just been hearing things."

Jasper shook his head, his gaze never leaving where I sat. For a moment I felt like he really could see me. My hopefulness grew. "Alice, I can feel her emotions right here. You aren't hopeful right now, are you?"

"No, I'm completely worried!"

Jasper nodded, accepting that. I sighed and tapped Jasper's shoulder. "Thank you for trying," I said quietly.

Jasper gasped, and Alice's eyes widened. "Bella?" Jasper said quietly.

I smiled. "Yes?"

Alice gasped, "Oh my god."

Jasper reached over to hold her hand. "You heard that, too?"

Alice nodded fiercely. "She really is here, Jazz."

I groaned. Now she believes what she hears? "Edward," I said, not needing any more words. They would know.

Jasper frowned, "She's completely forlorn when he's mentioned, Alice. And it's my entire fault. If I hadn't-"

"I forgive you," I said, effectively ending his remorseful speech about my birthday. "Just tell me, Alice. What is he doing?"

Alice sighed and closed her eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"Tell me your latest update."

Alice groaned. "He's going to walk into the sunlight. The Volturi guards will be watching, and he'll be dead in an instant. He wants the biggest crowd possible, and he'll be as dramatic as viable. It'll take place at noon."

I gasped. Edward walking into the sunlight… the act was simple, yet perfect to expose what he was. The image of his glimmering skin was enticing to me, yet to others it would be frightening enough for them to question their safety.

"Can we save him?" I asked, fearing what the answer may be.

"I don't know," Alice said softly, closing her eyes once more.

-----------------------------------------

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! It got me to write more for this story, seeing as enough of you seem to like it.

You may be wondering why Alice and Jasper may hear Bella, yet Madeline's loved ones can not hear her. Well, I'll tell you. Jasper and Alice, being vampires, have much better hearing than Madeline's loved ones (which you are to assume are human.)

Any other questions you may have, please let me know! I'd love to answer them for you as well as I can!

Um, I think it may help a little if I put Alice's POV as the next chapter. I'd like to know what you want, either having Alice's interpretation of the last two chapters next or simply moving on with Bella. And if Alice's POV is next, I promise the chapter after will be back to Bella, just continuing the story line. (So, basically the next chapter will be placed as chapter 4). Does that make sense at all? I'm sorry, I know, I suck at explaining.

Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

So, my holiday break is officially over, as might be the case for you. Therefore, I decided to post this chapter to maybe ease your transition into return to school. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The car ride was mainly filled with silence. Jasper drove a stolen yellow Porsche down the Italian highway, heading rapidly to Volterra. I saw that he occasionally turned his head to look in the back seat, where I sat. I'm sure my nervousness was really affecting him.

Alice sat in the passenger's seat, her eyes closed. Jasper gazed at her, placing his hand lightly over hers. "Any change, Alice?"

Alice sighed, her hand grasping Jasper's firmly. She lifted her head, and though I couldn't see her expression, I was sure that it would show no sign of happiness.

"None at all. He's still going to walk into the sunlight, right next to the clock tower," Alice turned her head to face me. "Bella?"

I grabbed my knees, pulling them against my chest as I bit my lip in nervousness. "Hmmm?"

Alice sighed, her eyes darting around, not knowing where to focus. I brought my hand to her chin, turning it slightly to the right so that she was looking at me.

Her lips pulled into a small smile, though there was really no happiness in the expression. "Thanks," she said quietly. "First of all, I'm sorry I didn't believe what I was hearing, I just-"

I smiled. "It's alright, Alice. I would have thought I was crazy if I heard strange voices," ah, the irony, I thought grimly to myself. I _had_ heard a voice, and my desire to hear said voice drove me to go through the stupid act of cliff jumping which got this mess started.

Alice grinned. "Thank you, Bella." She paused, developing a thoughtful expression. "Do you think you would be the one to stop Edward?"

My smile was short lived. "I… I don't know, Alice. I want to do whatever possible to keep him safe, but do you think he will respond well enough to my voice? I mean, you couldn't believe what you were hearing, so why would Edward?"

Alice closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know, Bella. Edward's future is cloudy, and several paths for the effects of his actions are possible at this point. I think something may be wrong with me…"

Jasper squeezed Alice's hand gently. "That's not true." I felt the need to look away. Moments like this with Alice and Jasper were extremely personal, and a small gesture seemed much more private due to their immense amount of love for each other. "Maybe a decision hasn't been made, hmmm?"

Alice sighed, accepting that as a possibility. I stared out of the window, seeing a small town on the top of a hill. I became curious about the small town, which caused Jasper turned to look at me because the of the change in my emotions.

"What is that place on the hill?" I questioned softly.

Alice looked around at the scenery, trying to find what I was talking about. Finally, she noticed the only interesting hilltop, as the other hilltops were just that, the tops of hills with nothing on them. "That is Volterra," she said.

Jasper continued his swift driving, weaving effectively around large trucks so that we could reach the small town. "What's our plan, Alice?"

Alice sighed, obviously unsure. "Do you have any ideas?"

Jasper shook his head sadly. "He'd hear us coming. And what would we say to stop him? That Bella is alive? He wouldn't believe us in the slightest," he muttered.

Alice spoke in agreement. "He's too stubborn for his own good." I thought I may have imagined it, but I swore that Alice and Jasper both gazed at me shortly after that had been said. I idly wondered why, but concluded that it didn't matter, seeing as my life had effectively ended.

"What if I stop him?" I said, realizing that Jasper and Alice would probably fail at their attempts to stop Edward.

Alice looked at the backseat once more, her eyes unable to see where I was. "What about what you said earlier?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. He has to be safe, any way possible. Do you two really think that you can stop him?"

Alice frowned. "We'd simply make it worse, Jasper. Bella's presence _does_ change things, don't you think?"

Jasper nodded, keeping his eyes on the road as he maneuvered us towards the edge of the city gates. "It really is our only chance if she attempts it. The sunlight will cause us to work our way through the alleyways. We'd be wasting time we don't have."

Alice sighed. "I guess you have to, Bella." We pulled to a stop, having been signaled by one of the guards at the gate.

Jasper rolled down the window, staring up at the human. "Yes, sir?"

The guard froze, seeing Alice in the passenger seat. His eyes widened slightly, and he gulped. "Eh, no cars, please, only tour busses. Park with the others," his heavily accented voice shook slightly as he gestured to a sea of cars in various colors, the sunlight shimmering off of their hoods.

Jasper sighed, extending a gloved hand with a pile of bills. "This is a private tour, sir."

The guard eyed the money before snatching it quickly. He stealthily signaled our car on, pocketing the bills in his coat.

Jasper sped through the gate, turning onto a street. People jumped out of the way, avoiding the car that was dangerously cutting them off. "Bella," Alice spoke with a deep sense of urgency. "You need to float, or whatever it is you do, to the clock tower, okay? You will find Edward standing in the shadows there. Please, stop him however you can."

I nodded, but then realized they couldn't see my reaction. "All right."

"We'll drop you off as close as we can get to the square, which, by the looks of it, will be directly across from the clock tower," Alice said. I was now bouncing slightly, my nerves getting the better of me.

Jasper quickly turned a corner, skidding to a stop. I took this as my cue to leave, and swiftly left the car, finding the large square immediately. A large mass of people was covering the square, and I tried to get higher in the sky, so that I could see the clock tower.

Spying the large, old stone tower with a clock that was rimmed with Roman numerals, I began to speed up to reach my goal. The people below me were dressed in mostly red, families and tourists creating the majority of the mob.

I reached the tower, and lowered myself, so that I practically stood on the street. To my right, a sun filled street dotted with the occasional police guard in addition to the people in red. To my right, the same exact scene. However, looking slightly ahead, further on, I discovered that a small alley was tucked in-between the clock tower and another old building.

I took a deep breath and sped to that shadowy alley. "Edward!" I shouted, wondering if it was any use if he could hear me out of the several minds and conversations of the crowd of people.

Standing in the edge of the shade was Edward. I shouted his name once more, traveling closer to him.

My memories really hadn't done him justice at all. His bronze hair was blowing in the wind slightly, his shirt next to his feet so that his contours of his chest were exposed. His palms were facing outward, his mouth twisted into a small smile. His eyes were closed, his face holding only an expression of peace.

"Edward!" I shouted once more, next to him now. I growled, pushing his shoulder back slightly in an attempt to place him further away from the sunlight. I continued pushing in vain, my hands either pushing against him weakly, or traveling completely through his muscular form.

He stiffened, keeping his eyes closed. However, he quickly had a huge smile on his face. "Bella," his mouth formed the words, though I could not hear him say them. I groaned, yelling his name once more.

The same smile was stuck on his face. "Edward, stop! Don't do this!" I shouted louder than I ever had, pushing against him once more.

He wouldn't listen.

I stepped away from him, then with a new wave of hope, flew straight at him with as much force as possible.

I had not felt myself hit him, yet I hadn't quite felt myself travel through him completely. What baffled me more was that I had apparently been turned around as I hit him. I was now facing the square, as opposed to facing Edward.

I gazed around hesitantly, looking for him. But, as I turned around, I realized my feet were planted firmly on the ground. _What's going on_, I though to myself softly, completely worried. _Where was Edward?_

_**Bella?**_

I froze. That was Edward's voice. I stepped further into the shadows of the alley, and looked down at my feet. This wasn't my body at all… it was pale, masculine. _Edward? _I questioned to myself.

_**Bella, how is this happening?**_

_Oh my god, Edward! Can you hear me?_

_**Yes, and I'm quite confused. What are you doing? Surely I'm going crazy…**_

_You aren't crazy, I promise_. I was thrilled at hearing his voice, which I had craved for months.

_**Then why am I hearing your voice? You should be dead, not controlling my actions. I can't even walk! **_He sounded frustrated now.

Of course, I thought stupidly to myself. He's hearing his dead ex-girlfriend's voice in his head and he can't move!

Wait….

_Edward, you can't move?_

_**No, I can't. Otherwise, I'd be back at the edge of the shadows.**_

I frowned at this, or, more accurately, Edward's body frowned at this. _Sorry, Edward. I have to do this…_

_**Do what, **_he questioned angrily.

I didn't answer, yet walked at a human pace through the alley, walking as far away from the sun as possible.

_**Why am I doing this?**_ He asked in desperation. I felt a faint pulling on the muscles on my legs, as if a small part of me wanted to turn back to the square.

_Edward, I'm stopping you from making a mistake_. I began to speed up to a human jog as I continued through the maze of streets.

Suddenly, Alice appeared in front of me, her face in complete shock. _I saw this happening, yet I found it impossible…_ she thought to herself.

"Edward?" She wasted no time pulling me into a large hug. "I'm so sorry."

_**Well, sorry isn't going to bring Bella back, now is it?**_ Edward thought bitterly.

I scowled and returned the hug gratefully. Though Alice obviously knew it wasn't me, I had wanted to envelope her in a hug since I had seen her in my kitchen. I let her pull me along as we walked to where I assumed Jasper was with the car.

_**Of course he'd be here with her. Jasper would never allow Alice to come here alone.**_ Edward's thoughts reminded me of Alice and Jasper's gentle hand holding in the car, and how they acted next to each other on the plane. I remembered a time when Edward would treat me with as much love, if not more, than Jasper and Alice had displayed. Though, it was all a ruse, which I had stupidly fallen for.

The thought brought renewed grief, which I knew Edward could feel.

We turned a corner, and Jasper stood, leaning against the side of the Porsche. His face was twisted into pain, but he quickly replaced it with a smile when he saw me, er, Edward walk into view.

He came to our side and gave me a pat on the back. _Why is he feeling confusion?_ He thought curiously.

He shrugged and got into the driver's seat. Alice gracefully placed herself in the passenger seat, while I sat in the backseat.

"Alice," I spoke carefully, and was slightly shocked when Edward's voice formed my words. "Can you sit back here please? I need you to restrain me."

Alice raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "I promise, I will explain everything in a moment. I just need you to do this for me, as a precaution."

She shifted around and worked her way to sit next to me. She shook her head before gripping my forearm firmly. I smiled and realized I had no idea how to leave my current position.

I took a deep breath and slowly felt myself break apart from Edward's body. I moved so that I sat on the alternate side of Edward.

"Edward?" I said cautiously, quietly. Jasper jumped slightly, but then a knowing glint was seen in his eyes through the rearview mirror.

Edward stiffened, and turned to face where I sat. "Oh my god." He whispered, staring at me directly in the eyes.

Alice leaned over to the seemingly empty spot to Edward's right. "Thank you, Bella."

Edward gazed at her skeptically. "You can see her, too? Hear her, too?"

Alice nodded, then paused. "I can hear her. But neither Jasper nor I can see her. We both thought we were going insane."

Edward returned to look at me, his eyes once again gaining direct contact with my own. He reached up his free hand hesitantly, as if I might disappear. He brought his hand to my cheek, stroking it gently. The softness of his touch against my cheek was so blissful; it was easy for me to imagine that he still loved me.

"I missed you," he said softly. I leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder. I didn't even need to focus about going through objects or not, the decision was natural, and both were now easy to accomplish.

I sighed, and I noticed Alice staring at him questioningly. "You really can see her, can't you?"

He nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. "Bella, why'd you stop me?"

I sucked in a breath, and gazed up at him sadly. Alice returned to her position next to Jasper, holding his hand as he drove.

"You'd be making a mistake. You have a family who cares about you, and your distractions… death really isn't all its cracked up to be," I gave him a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

He shook his head, looking as if he might cry. "Bella," the way he spoke my name gave me a slight shiver. "I love you. It was a lie, and I was being extremely stupid. I-" He paused, trying to find the right words. "I wanted to save you from myself, as cliche as that sounds. My presence in your life would have hurt you, possibly killed you," Jasper flinched, "and stopped you from having a normal human life. Though, my absence seemed to have caused your death, an ironic twist. Bella, I love you, and I'm sorry."

I had watched him during his entire speech. His face held emotions that I could only describe as love and sincerity. "I love you," I murmured, knowing full well that I could never stop loving him. I knew I had all eternity to figure this out, to wonder if he really was being truthful.

He lifted my chin so that I was looking directly at him. "Bella, why'd you stop me, then? I could be with you right now…"

I sighed. "Your family needs you, and I am here," I argued. "I'm sitting next to you, and I don't have any immediate plans to change that. I'll be here as long as you want me," I said quietly, examining his face to see if he really wanted me here. Though, at the moment, it seemed as though it did.

"Always," He said, pulling me closer to him. I sighed contently against his chest, realizing how our roles had completely changed.

Where as I had been the one who aspired to be a vampire like him, he was now the one to wish to be as I was, so that we could be equals. And, like he had been as I was human, I was never going to let that happen.

"So you really can see me when no one else can," I said softly. I sat up to see his reaction.

"Yes, I can." He paused, thoughtful. "Why do you think that is?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and shifted so that I was sitting in his arms. I had been without him for far too long.

Alice turned to look at Edward, noticing that one of his hands was extended rather awkwardly in the open air, though, in reality, it was wrapped around me, embracing me. "How did Bella stop you? I couldn't quite see that part," she murmured at the end, her eyes filled with interest.

Edward gazed at me curiously. "I heard her say my name, and felt her try to push me back away from the sunlight. I merely brushed this off as the wind. Then, I felt a strange pull, and I lost control of my body. I could try to walk around, but it wouldn't happen." He paused, looking at Alice now. "I thought I was going crazy, which I very well may still be. I could hear her as she was in control, walking us back to you."

Jasper pulled to the side of the road, and I noticed we were at the airport. Alice, Edward, and Jasper got out of the car; Edward held the door for me as I swiftly left the car. He did realize I didn't need the door opened, that I could simply pass through it, didn't he?

I walked next to Edward, and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for acting like a scary ghost," I muttered.

Edward grinned, "It's okay," he said softly. His expression changed quickly. "I love you, Bella," he said, his eyes burning into mine as he spoke. I couldn't question it any longer. The way he spoke, and the way he held me, showed that he really did love me.

"You were speaking the truth in the car, weren't you?" I asked. He nodded, bringing a smile to my face. "Good. You really shouldn't lie to a ghosts…" I murmured.

He frowned. "I wouldn't say ghost. I think angel suits you more."

He gestured to my white dress with a smile. I would have been blushing. "I love you, Edward. But, I don't have any plans to cross over to see if I am an angel." I said softly, resting against his side as we headed to the gate. My words were completely true. I hadn't any reason to choose to cross over while I was with Edward, my personal piece of heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted Edward to die, but seriously? You wanted EDWARD CULLEN to die?!?!?! I could never allow that to happen! He is far too important for that! :)

Alice and Jasper looked at Bella after Alice said "He's too stubborn for his own good" because they were thinking of when Edward chose to leave Bella to make her safe. A very rash decision that he was too stubborn to change, no matter how much the rest of his family disagreed with him.

And, for those of you who were wondering, Edward can see Bella because they are "soul mates". Cheesy, yes, but I thought it made sense, and it helped to move the story along.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Of Me**

Alice and Jasper sat across the aisle from Edward, who was sitting next to a man who could be mistaken as unconscious. A sleep mask covered his eyes, and his ears were plugged by headphones, which were connected to one of the latest MP3 players on the market.

I sat on Edward's lap, simply waiting to get back to the states. I turned, looking at Edward face to face. I frowned, noticing how dark his eyes were.

"Edward? Why are you so thirsty? Haven't you hunted lately?" I asked, tracing the bruises beneath his coal-like eyes.

Edward sighed. "I haven't found the time. I've been tracking…"

My eyebrows rose in skepticism. "What were you tracking?" I had never heard of Edward tracking anything before.

Edward shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter. Honestly."

I rolled my eyes and relaxed against his chest. For a brief moment, I wondered if my presence was making Edward appear crazy to the other passengers. I looked around, eyeing the man next to us, who was still deeply asleep.

"What do you think your family will think?" I asked quietly.

"About what?" Edward murmured in his intoxicating voice.

I sighed, and watched as a flight attendant wheeled the cart full of various drinks down towards Edward.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" She asked, smiling widely, revealing several laugh lines around her lipstick covered lips.

I felt Edward shake his head. "No thank you," he said. We waited in silence for the attendant to continue down the aisle. When she was a safe distance away, Edward repeated his question. "About what?"

"Your family. What will they think of me now? It was a stretch the first time, me being human, but now?" I asked, completely unsure of the answer.

Edward sighed, and I turned around to face him. His black eyes seemed to burn into mine, and I couldn't help but return his loving gaze. "They had already accepted you long before I even thought of bringing you to meet them."

"But Rosalie-" I began, but Edward pressed his finger to my lips. It may seem childish, but I allowed his finger to actually rest against my lips, as opposed to it heading straight through me. I did this solely so I could feel his touch against my lips, something I've been missing for a while.

"Rosalie had her own reasons to be, not so much against you as a person, but you as a human. She simply wants you to live a human life, something she never had the chance to do. She was both jealous and selfish, not taking the time to understand your point of view, as insane as it may have been."

I grimaced, folding my arms across my chest. My point of view was perfectly sane. I wanted to be with Edward, and if that meant changing into a vampire, so be it. Edward looked at me skeptically. "You wanted to die, Bella."

I shook my head. "I wanted to be with you. And I wouldn't call you dead." I gestured to myself. "I'm dead. You're breathing. I'm not. And didn't you ask me if you could die a few hours ago?" I rose an eyebrow, asking for him to argue that fact.

Edward sighed. "Point taken." He turned to the side, and closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. His hand reflexively went to the bridge of his nose, pinching it.

I stayed silent for a few minutes. I heard another cart make its way down the aisle; perhaps they were handing out some snack, like pretzels or peanuts. My eyes, though, never drifted from the sight in front of me. Edward was a statue, deep in thought, and no doubt holding back some anger or sadness.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, opening his eyes as he turned to me, his hand dropping to his side. He relaxed, seeing my expression.

"What's wrong, Edward," I said softly.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "It's definitely bitter sweet, your presence here. I get to have you with me again, but-"

He stopped talking, and looked down at my hand, picking it up lightly. "And, granted the others can be convinced you really are here, I think the rest of my family will feel the exact same way. They all missed you, you know."

I smiled at him. "You really think that, don't you?"

Edward returned the grin, though his was crooked and perfect in every aspect.

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling as I did so.

The man next to Edward shifted, attracting my attention. His mask was now off, revealing two droopy, muddy brown eyes. His eyebrow was raised, and he looked at Edward as though he was crazy.

Ah, I thought to myself. He must have seen our kiss. A stunning man kissing seemingly empty air would attract that blank stare...

I looked at Edward apologetically. "Sorry, but we need to talk, and," I paused, glancing at the man next to Edward, "if you respond, you would attract more attention than necessary."

Edward looked at me, confused, until he realized what I was saying. He sighed, shutting his eyes. I admired his features freely, letting my eyes linger on his lips. How I longed to kiss him fully!

"Well?" Edward muttered after a few minutes of silence. He opened his eyes in confusion.

I shook my head quickly, trying to stop my daydreams. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled, and I paused to listen to the musical tone, more relaxing than a lullaby.

I took a deep breath, and placed my hand over Edward's pale one. My palm disappeared into his hand, and I released the breath I had unintentionally been holding. I followed the same procedure with my other hand, before letting my whole body fall against his.

_You have no idea how peculiar this feels_, I heard Edward mutter.

I realized I was now fully in possession of his body. The fact was both creepy, seeing as how I was now acting like the stereotypical ghost, and comforting, because I could feel the chair beneath me. I hadn't touched anything since my death; sure, I could hold stuff, but actually feel it? These were two different concepts, and the texture of the chair beneath me made me feel alive once more.

_I'm not alive either_. Edward said, a solemn reminder to me of his stubborn beliefs of his vampirism.

I rolled my eyes, and gazed out of the window.** How much longer do we have?**

_We should land in a few hours. _He paused, his tone had become more downcast by the end of his statement.

**What's wrong?**

He sighed, pausing for a long period of time.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his answer.

_I killed you_, Bella. He said softly.

My eyes jolted open. **What?!**

_My selfish act of trying to force you into a life without danger caused you to cliff jump. I'm the reason you are dead right now. If you were human, you'd be asleep in my arms after I sung you to sleep. A simple reminder to me of what I have done to you._

I remained silent for a while, thinking over what he had mentioned. **If I was human, I wouldn't be with you right now.**

_Because it wouldn't be safe any other way._

**No**, I disagreed impatiently. **It was safe. I drove myself to cliff jump. It didn't have anything to do with you. Yes, I missed you terribly, and I couldn't be happier that I am here with you now. Yes, I do wish that I hadn't stupidly jumped, but if I hadn't, would we be together as we are now? I can't change the past, but I can ask for your forgiveness and we can move on with our lives.**

Edward was quiet._ Why do you need to seek forgiveness? I should be apologizing to you! If I hadn't left, then this all could have been avoided, and you could be..._

I frowned, hating that he was upset. **You're forgiven. And I'm sorry for jumping off of the damn cliff.** He was right. I could still be human if I hadn't jumped, and we'd be together if he hadn't left.

Edward sighed. _I don't see the need for you to apologize, but you're forgiven anyways._

I smiled, looking out of the window to watch our plane's steady decrease in altitude.

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated.

So, I'm extremely tired, and I don't feel like making some witty author's note, so *insert sarcastic comment here* and *insert obscure reference here*

That should cover it....

Alright... This chapter was a filler, but don't worry. Perhaps two (?) more chapters, and then the plot will pick up steam. Sorry, I just felt that it was important for Edward and Bella to recieve some kind of mutual understanding of their situation. And, yes, the whole Bella possessing Edward thing is creepy and seemingly unneeded, but Edward can't have a conversation with himself... He'd bring attention to himself, and put him in a situation he doesn't need to be in.

I'd love to hear any questions or comments y'all may have. And please let me know, simply by reviewing, if this story should continue, or if you even like it.

Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The plane landed safely on the dark runway. I watched as the people on the plane stretched and yawned, looking lazily around their seats for their various bags. Edward simply stood, making his way swiftly into the aisle and out of the plane, avoiding the herd of people.

Alice and Jasper were right ahead of us as we exited the plane, and into the dimly lit airport. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme stood off to the side of the anxious humans, Esme immediately rushing to Edward's side, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she said into his shoulder, sobbing slightly. It pained me to see Esme acting like this; I had often thought of her as a second mother.

Looking closely at Carlisle and Emmett, I discovered that they also wore the same sad expression as Esme. Rosalie, much to my surprise, seemed sad as well, though it didn't affect her as much.

I had no idea what to do; and I was sure Edward, Alice and Jasper were just as lost as I. How could we calmly tell the rest of the Cullen's I was here?

Carlisle sighed, suggesting that they should get home. Alice nodded gratefully, and the Cullen's began to walk through the baggage claim to reach their cars. I walked silently by Edward's side, unsure of how I would alert the rest of the family to my presence.

I couldn't possibly scare them, though would a simple "Hello" be enough?

Would Alice or Edward have to tell them?

Or should I refrain from telling them at all?

I sighed, catching Edward's attention. I looked up at him hopelessly, and I was sure he knew why I wore that expression. We continued to walk next to each other, Emmett and Rosalie walking away from the group to Rosalie's red convertible, and Alice and Jasper walking with Esme and Carlisle to Carlisle's Mercedes.

Edward followed Emmett and Rosalie, hopping into the backseat. I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I watched Rosalie steer us out of the garage, and I noticed Emmett hadn't said one thing since I had seen him. I frowned, wondering if my death really could have affected the Cullen family this much.

I gulped, wondering if I should tell Emmett now. But, how would Rosalie handle it? She had never seemed too fond of me.

I watched the speedometer creep past 120 as Rosalie skillfully maneuvered her car through the lanes of the highway.

The silence in the car had become uncomfortable for me, though, I was positive the vampires were handling it better. And, honestly, I couldn't say anything now; any noise I would make would probably frighten Emmett and Rosalie.

So, I sat in silence, watching the scenery rush past the window. I shut my eyes, and though I knew I couldn't sleep, I still found the small act relaxing.

I felt the car slow down to a gradual stop. Gravel crunched beneath the convertible's tires, until the only sounds were of the car doors opening and closing. I opened my eyes, and discovered that Edward and I were the only ones left in the car. Edward rubbed my shoulder gently. "We should probably tell the others now. Do you have a plan?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

Edward sighed, helping me out of the car. "I guess we will just have to see what happens."

I nodded, and followed Edward into the massive house. It was definitely not the one in Forks, and I realized I had no idea which state we were in. No doubt the Cullen's had numerous houses of enormous sizes in various places of the country.

I floated into the house, admiring the beautiful decoration inside the home. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were seated at a large table, talking quietly. I followed Edward to the table, and stood behind him as he sat in a chair.

"Thank you for returning to us, Edward," Carlisle said softly. "I can't imagine what you are going through now."

Edward nodded. "Thank you Carlisle."

Alice gazed at Edward questioningly, while Jasper eyed my position in the room. He could probably tell my nervousness from the rest of the family's grief.

Esme shifted uncomfortably. "We understand if you don't stay here long. It's perfectly fine with us, and though, as much as we'd love you to stay, we know leaving may be the best fit for you."

Edward shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Though I am still upset, I have gotten over my grief to an extent."

Esme raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you are all right, Edward?"

She looked at him as if Edward, at any given moment, would be overcome with grief. Edward simply shrugged, causing Esme to watch him carefully.

I watched the entire table, realizing that there were eight chairs around the table. I hesitantly reached out to the back of the chair, gaining the attention of Edward. He raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes looking towards the chair. I shrugged, realizing that there was no way that I could reintroduce myself to the Cullens that wouldn't seem completely weird, or frightened them. I gently pulled the chair against the floors, trying to allow for enough room for me to sit in the chair.

Hearing the soft scratching sound created by the pull of the chair, each of the six family members watched the chair intently.

"What the hell?" Emmett said, his golden eyes wide.

Esme's eyebrows were pulled together in concern. I continued to pull the chair out slowly, and sat down on the plush cushion. Satisfied, I scooted my chair back towards the table.

Each of the seven vampires was still staring at the chair. Feeling self conscious, I cleared my throat lightly. "Um, hello, everyone."

Carlisle's jaw was slack, and murmured, "Bella?"

Edward was quick to explain to Carlisle. "Yes, everyone, that was Bella. She's the one who saved me in Italy, along with the help of Alice and Jasper."

Rosalie glared at the seat. "Why can't we see her?"

Alice came to my rescue this time. "Edward is the only one who can see Bella. We don't exactly know why..."

I bit my lip, watching the four skeptical vampires consider Edward and Alice's words. Edward smiled sadly to me, his golden eyes burning into mine.

I sighed, the silence getting to me. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett still stared at the chair in shock. Why couldn't they simply accept my presence?

I swung my legs as I sat on the chair, my hands on my thighs. "I know you all may think you are crazy, but I assure you, you aren't. I really am here, in this room. In a world where vampires walk around with humans, is it so hard to believe that ghosts may exist as well?"

Carlisle shifted slightly. "I believe you, Bella, the idea simply takes some time to comprehend."

I smiled, standing up from the chair. "Thank you."

Rosalie stood up, and made her way over to the stairs. Alice and Jasper, smiled in my general direction before going up to their room.

Emmett looked in my direction briefly before leaving the table, while Esme offered a warm, yet cautious, smile to me before leaving the house.

Carlise stood slowly. "I'm going to see if I have any books on this subject. I highly doubt it, but perhaps there is some myth about ghosts that is similar to our situation."

Edward nodded, and gazed at me curiously. "Do you want to do anything in particular?"

I shook my head, and smiled at him. Edward grinned crookedly at me. "Well, we can go to my room until you decide on something."

"Alright. Lead the way," I gestured to the stairs, and watched as he began to walk up to his floor.

I grinned to myself and simply drifted up to his room. It took less time, so I was in Edward's room before Edward himself.

I spotted the large couch in the center of the room, then the large window on the wall. I drifted to the window, looking at the scenery. I remember standing in this exact spot as a human, though that would have been months ago.

The door opened slowly, and I heard a few soft footsteps come closer to me. "You cheated," a soft, musical voice accused.

I shook my head, keeping my gaze on the window. "I was simply using my new talents," I said quietly, a small smile creeping on my face as I heard Edward come closer.

Two strong arms grabbed my waist, pulling me against a slender, yet muscular frame. I grinned and rested my head against Edward's chest. When I tilted my head back, two loving, golden eyes gazed back at me. My smile grew, and Edward kissed the top of my head softly. "What are you looking at?"

I shrugged, still in his hold, and sighed. "Nothing, really. I just thought of something."

Edward released me, spinning me around to face him. His hands were on my shoulders lovingly, gently. "What was that?"

I frowned. "The last time I was here, I was human. Your family had accepted me, to an extent. But now? I'm a ghost. They can't even _see_ me!"

Edward's mouth turned into a frown as well. "But I can. And they still accepted you. I heard it from their thoughts at the table, Bella."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head slowly. "No, they didn't. Emmett? He didn't say a thing. Rosalie? Granted, she never really liked me to begin with."

Edward pursed his lips. "I see your point. Though, Emmett and Rosalie merely need some time to get used to the idea of you as a ghost."

I shook my head more violently. "What if they can never get used to the idea? What if you take a look at me and decide you can't stay in love with a dead girl. I really don't belong here, Edward."

The idea was beginning to sink in. I really didn't have any business here. I should be up with the other newly dead people, waiting to cross over.

Edward's face was frozen, his eyes were pained, and his mouth was slightly open in shock.

"Edward, I don't belong here at all. You know it, and I know it," I said softly, placing my hand softly on his cheek.

Edward grabbed my hand in his, and continued to hold it as he brought it down from his face. "Bella, I would never leave you again, nor could I ever stop loving you. You have to understand this." His eyes gazed into mine with an overwhelming passion. "Bella, I belong where you are. You must know that."

I shook my head, and avoided looking at Edward. His expression would surely stop my train of thought. "I should be crossing over now. What about what you have always mentioned about my 'human life cycle'? Get married, grow old, die and go to heaven?"

Edward grabbed my chin and attempted to pull it up so I had to look him in the eyes. I simply let his hand drift through my chin as he tried to tilt it upward. Edward dropped his hand, defeated, and let it fall to his side. "Bella, I'm far too selfish to let you do that. Please, Bella."

------------------------------

AN: Ah, that was slightly mean. But, realistically, I felt that Bella would have this thought process.

I'm working on the next chapter, and please let me know what you think!

If you have any ideas, or any comments about what you think should happen next, or what you'd like to see in the future, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I want my readers to be a part of this story as well.

Thank you all so much for reading this, and if you have any questions, comments, etc., please review!


	6. Unused Plot Twist

**Chapter 6**

I remained silent for a long period of time. Edward did as well, and I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the sadness radiating from him.

Edward simply gazed at me with his impossibly sad eyes, and his face a failed attempt at the mask he wore last fall after my birthday.

"Edward," I began, my voice barely a sigh. "You know you couldn't possibly be happy with me forever."

He began to shake his head, attempting to dissuade my thought process. I floated to his side, my feet inches off of the floor as I did so. "This," I gestured to my suspended feet, "is not natural. You shouldn't love this."

Edward stepped gracefully towards me, enveloping me in his arms. I hid my face in his shoulder, unable to return his hug. His silky voice murmured in my ear, "But I do."

I sobbed without tears, completely taken aback by how much he loved me. And how much he shouldn't love me. I floated through his body, hovering a couple of yards away from him. "That wasn't natural, either." Stay strong, Bella, I told myself. I couldn't let myself be swayed by his logic; I knew what I had to do, which ideas I must stick with.

Edward once again followed my path, though this time he did not hug me. He simply stood in all his glory, his hands by his side. He gazed at me with such a passion, a passion I could not answer. If I were to budge on my stance now, surely I would only harm him further.

"Bella," he said, his voice full of raw emotion, "what about me? I stopped myself, an unnatural creature, from loving you. We both know how wonderfully my avoiding you worked out," his voice was sarcastic; his eyes were intense.

Would my act of leaving Edward follow the same path? Could this possibly backfire? I shook my head, of course it wouldn't. "Edward," I warned. "How would this work, me staying with you as I am now?"

Edward began to pace, his eyes deep in thought. A few minutes passed, so I repeated my question. "Well? How would it work?"

Edward turned to me, his face full of desperation. "I don't know," he murmured to himself more than me. He locked his gaze with my own, "I don't know, damnit," this took me by surprise; he hardly ever swore. "But at least we'd be together. Bella, you have to understand me when I say I need you, that I love you."

He cautiously walked to my side, his hand gently resting on my cheek. "You have to understand," he repeated once more.

I held back a sob. "And that is exactly why I need to leave. Why I need to move on to whatever is next, waiting for me up there."

I broke out of his grasp, standing at the other side of the room. "I'm hurting you more, staying here. It is absolutely impossible for me to be with you, Edward. It simply can't be done! I'm hurting you!"

"You're hurting me by leaving," Edward said sadly, remaining across the room from myself.

"I'm hurting myself more," I said, echoing his sad tone. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

Edward rushed to my side, his hands keeping me close to him. He gazed at me, his eyes passionate and in pain. His lips locked with mine, and my hands unconsciously wove themselves into his hair. It was as if this kiss was his last attempt to dissuade me, as if the passion should stop me.

And it almost did.

I broke away from this kiss, my mouth next to his lips. "I love you Edward. So much." My voice was unbearably shaky as I spoke to him.

I sobbed once more, and turned from him, heading towards his window. I gazed back at him, and the sight broke my heart.

Edward stood, his eyes sad, and his face wore an expression of defeat. I sob once more; this heart broken god looked as miserable as he did because of me. I took in a shaky breath as I left his room.

I made my way up to the clouds, anywhere I might be able to move on. Though, I thought ruefully to myself, after that last act, I might as well fly directly to hell. I gazed over my shoulder at the Cullen house, and almost slapped myself.

How could I be doing this to Edward? I questioned myself.

This was what was best for him, I told myself in response. I was hurting myself, and him, for the possibility that he may live a normal vampire existence, without my interference. He could find some vampire woman more beautiful than I, someone more deserving of Edward's love.

That someone would never be me, and never should have been me. I never really did deserve him to begin with.

I sighed, reaching a large cloud. A handful of people, all in white, gazed at me as I approached them. I noticed they were not the same people I had seen my previous visit.

I coughed gaining one of the people's attention. He walked to my side, extending his hand. "I'm Joe," he said kindly. I took his hand hesitantly, shaking it lightly.

"Bella," I smiled to him. Joe smiled in return, revealing a few laugh lines as he did so. His graying black hair blew slightly in the wind, and I released his hand. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," he smiled.

I grinned timidly back at him. "Do you happen to know how to cross over?"

Joe frowned. "I don't, but I believe I saw someone who did. Madeline, her name was. She sat by herself on the cloud, and closed her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, she disappeared. We wondered if she had perhaps fallen off of the cloud, but of course that wasn't likely as we could all fly."

I pursed my lips, wondering if this was the same Madeline I had known. "Thank you, Joe," I smiled at him, which he gladly returned. As he made his way back to the group of people, I sat on the edge of the cloud. My fingers drifted through the odd surface of the cloud, and a sad smile found its way onto my lips.

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes. An image of Edward haunted my mind, and I was forced to recall my sacrifice.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered into the air, as if he could hear me.

I opened my eyes, peering at my surroundings. I was no longer on the cloud.

Instead, I easily recognized the meadow as my current location. The sun shined down on my skin, and I gazed down at my body.

I wore a dark blue blouse and jeans; I was no longer in the white dress. I watched the wind force the various flowers and blades of grass to shake, and I shivered, not out of coldness, but out of awe. The meadow was more magical than I had ever seen it, holding a bittersweet appeal.

I carefully stood up, and walked towards the small stream I had often heard in the distance as a human. Examining the edge of the water, I discovered that shapes were starting to form in the dark blue stream.

Like I was watching a television, I saw Edward sobbing tearlessly in his room, with Alice trying in vain to comfort him.

"I don't need help," he pushed her away for the tenth time.

Alice gazed at him sadly, leaving the room and closing the door after her.

I watched it happen in horror. My effects of my actions had finally reached me, and I could find no reason that could justify my actions. Was I some kind of sick monster? How could I possibly do that to Edward? I kicked at the water, effectively discontinuing my view of Edward.

I ran frantically around the meadow, trying to find a way out of this place to reach Edward and try to redeem myself, but, of course, it was too late.

I was stuck in some sort of nightmare.

----------------------------------------------------

AN: So, this chapter made me tear up a little bit. I'm so sorry! And, if any of you were curious why Bella is being so irrational, she is trying to be selfless. By leaving Edward, she thinks she is helping him by forcing him to love another. And she believes this because she is (1) a ghost, and not able to be with Edward and (2) she has awful self confidence, as we have learned from Ms. Meyer's series.

So, I just posted the preface to my first all human story for twilight! EXCITEMENT IS IN THE AIR! Anyhoo, feel free to check it out, I'm kinda really excited about it. It's an idea I've had for a while, and could easily grow to be as long, if not longer, than my other still-in-the-works story, "No Sunlight". It is called "Somewhere only we know". (Just sticking with the song-title theme!) So, lovelies, I am telling y'all this because I will now be splitting my writing time between: (not one, not two, but...) THREE stories! :O

My brain has failed to develop my hyper-link-giving skills, so, if you are lazy and don't want to google or search through the fanfic archive, check it out on my profile.

I'll be updating each pretty regularly, at least weekly if it's a good week, and at most bimonthly (if I have some paper to write or something...) We'll see how it goes.

Thank you so much for reading this! Expect more to come soon!

And please, if you have any comments or questions or thoughts about this, please let me know!


	7. WARNING

Mkay, readers!

I APOLOGIZE!

I got a review which said that I made the story go down hill, so I reread it. (Now, keep in mind, I have been stuck with writers block because I was already thinking that I made this story into a clusterfrick.)

So, I reread it. I pondered. Then I read it once more.

And I nearly shot myself. EVERYTHING I TOUCH DIES! This story, which I was very proud of, took a definite turn for the worse, I totally agree.

THEREFORE! (And I was already thinking about doing this) I am going to retype and re-imagine this story, starting from where Bella and Edward and company return to their family.

So, plan on me having the NEW chapter five out soon.

And, if you do not want me to retype this story, please let me know ASAP! I WILL be deleting chapters 5 and 6, so if for some reason you seem to like them and want me to continue, I shall take that into consideration. But, plan on me deleting those, as I also think of them as completely jacked up and terrible.

THANK YOU! :D


	8. Warning Part 2

So, I'm sorry for my slight craziness and lack of self confidence in my writing...

I have made my decision on the story, and I really think that this will make it how I originally intended it...

I am keeping chapter 5 how it is. However, I am re-typing chapter 6. Some of the same ideas may stay, others will emerge.

I have a plan on how I'd like this story to spin itself, and chapter 6 is where I need to start.

I am very sorry to those of you who enjoyed chapter 6- please stick with this new chapter 6, because later on in the story, some similarities will appear; I promise!

And a HUGE thank you to all of you who continued to believe in my story plot and offered to give me ideas! The ideas have ALL been taken into consideration, and I'll use the ones that can fit in best with what I already have planned!

I'll reconstruct chapter 6... but I'll keep the original one in case you really liked it, I'll just change the title on the little scroll down thingie so that the original chapter 6 reads something like "unused plot twist" or "re-imagining of plot"

I dunno. I'll make it work out somehow.

Thank you all for sticking with this story while it is in it's little rebellious stage! I appreciate all of your help/opinions!


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I remained silent for a long period of time. Edward did as well, and I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the sadness radiating from him.

I sat down on the large black couch, looking up at Edward.

Edward sat next to me, his head in his hands. "What even brought this on, Bella?"

I sighed. "I don't know," I spoke softly, honestly. "I guess the whole idea that we can't ever be equals is getting to me."

Edward gazed at me in shock. "Is that it?"

I nodded slowly, and rubbed my hand over my eyes. "You're treating the idea as if it's no big deal."

Edward took my head in his hand, cradling my chin gently. "Bella, I've been thinking about that for as long as I've known you. I've always realized that I could kill you at any moment, and that we shouldn't naturally be together. And I wasn't about to change you to fix that."

I pulled away, grimacing at the very familiar idea: that Edward didn't want to change me when I was human. But Edward followed me, kneeling in front of the couch, holding my gaze. "Bella, you knew that as well. We shouldn't have ever been together, but we were, and still are. I love you," he said, his eyes burning into my own. "And that is why we can be together. This isn't any different than before, except now I can't kill you…"

My lips pulled into an involuntary smile. Edward rubbed his thumb on my cheek, as if he was wiping off tears. He smiled as well.

"You honestly think this can work?" I whispered surprised by the intensity he had in his argument.

Edward nodded, kissing my cheek softly. He whispered into my ear, "I know it will."

His voice made me shiver, and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Edward," I said softly, resting my head against his shoulder. "I was about to do something really stupid to us."

"I know you were. And I had made the same mistake. That's why I had to stop you," He said.

I smiled against his shoulder, and then pulled back. "Do you think Emmett and Rosalie will believe I'm here?" I asked, my thoughts drifting back to the family meeting.

Edward nodded. "It'll just take some time. You know, it is a lot easier for me to believe you when I can actually see you. They have to simply trust that you are here, based off of what they can hear."

I nodded, and then looked up at Edward. The dark bruises under his eyes had yet to go away. "You need to hunt," I stated.

Edward nodded. "Yes I do. Are you alright if I leave you here for a few hours?"

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?"

Edward shook his head. "Bella, I need to hunt-"

I cut him off with a smile. "I mean, why do I have to stay here? You can't kill me, Edward."

Edward looked at me, appearing somewhat in pain. "Are you sure you want to see me hunt?"

I nodded vigorously, a smile on my face. Seeing Edward hunt was something I had always wanted to do. It seemed fascinating to me, Edward hunting. It was a defining part of who Edward was, and I had yet to witness it, but for good reasons at the time.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I guess you can come." He smiled at me, his expression changed. "But if this is the thing that finally scares you away from me, then God has a cruel sense of humor."

I slapped his arm playfully. "You know you can't scare me."

Edward raised his eyebrow, and stood up. "Let's see if anyone else wants to come with us."

I nodded in agreement and followed him down the stairs.

"I'm going hunting," Edward stated, addressing the seemingly empty house. "Does anyone want to come with me?"

Alice appeared with a cheerful smile on her face. "Is Bella coming as well?"

Edward looked at me and sighed, "Yes, she is," he muttered, still annoyed that I was so eager to go hunting with him.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Jasper just hunted, so I'll be going without him." She paused, pursing her lips. She gazed towards the wall, a far away expression in her eyes. "And I think," she began, but stopped with a wide smile. "No, scratch that. I know that Emmett will be joining us."

Shortly after Alice's announcement, Emmett appeared in front of Edward. He gazed at Edward hesitantly. "Can I come as well?" He asked, smiling, though he didn't look completely at ease.

Edward nodded. "Of course. Any one else?" He asked, and then nodded to himself. "Alright. Let's go."

I smiled to myself, becoming more anxious. "Will we be driving there?" I asked as we exited the front door.

Edward shook his head. "Running. We'll be hunting relatively close to home today."

I nodded swiftly, before hopping up on his back. I heard Edward's breath rush out as I landed on his back, pulling my arms gently around his neck and winding my legs securely to his waist. Edward remained stiff for a moment, then relaxed, overcoming his surprise at my actions. I stifled a giggle by pressing my mouth against his shoulder as he turned his heads towards me, an eyebrow raised.

"Not that I don't mind," he said with a devilishly crooked smile, "but why did you choose to play the role of my backpack?"

I shrugged, lifting my head up from his shoulders. "I missed the feeling," I said softly.

Edward nodded sadly, his actions echoing the change in mood. "I did too."

He looked around at Alice and Emmett, who were now outside as well. "Shall we?" He asked.

Emmett nodded. "I'll race you. First one there gets the first choice of game."

Edward chuckled as Emmett took off. Alice disappeared shortly after that, and Edward turned his head so that he looked at me once more. "Ready, Bella?"

I nodded and smiled, as Edward took a running stance.

He began to sprint, following what I assumed was the same path Alice and Emmett had taken; they had both left so quickly that I had no hope of watching which way they departed.

I let my head rest against Edward's neck, angling it so that I could watch the scenery as he ran. Blurs of green passed before my eyes, and if I tried hard enough, I could focus on one tree, but then it would quickly disappear from my line of vision. I inhaled, smelling both the piney, dewy, rich scent of the forest as well as the sweet, inviting scent of Edward.

I closed my eyes in the total comfort of the moment. Edward's feet continued the gentle padding against the ground as he ran towards his destination. His steady breathing combined with the gentle movement he created by running to construct a calming effect.

I lazily opened my eyes and rested my chin on Edward's shoulder. I glanced up at his face and smiled at the sight.

Edward's hair blew carelessly in the wind; his eyes were excited and focused, while his mouth was pulled up in a cheerful grin.

Mere seconds later, Edward slowed to a stop, gently helping me off of his back. "We won," he declared with a confident smirk.

I smiled. "So, you get your pick, right?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. And luckily, there's a mountain lion nearby."

Emmett quickly appeared at Edward's side. "Good. Then you won't feel the need to eat my bears."

Edward chuckled. "Of course not."

Emmett nodded, a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "Good. I'll get going then, in case you change your mind."

Just as Emmett left the area, Alice entered, stopped quickly, and then sprinted off after Emmett.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward, curious at Alice's actions.

Edward shrugged. "Alice wants some of Emmett's bears."

He said it so nonchalantly, that I had to laugh. Edward gazed at me questioningly, as I continued to giggle. "You're serious?" I asked, wondering if this was a joke.

Edward nodded.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Alice, four foot ten Alice, was hunting bears? "Bears," I whispered, disbelieving.

Edward chuckled at my reaction. "You'll see how it's possible. But for now, let's hunt."

I nodded, and watched him as he breathed in deeply. He turned his head swiftly to the left, and began to run in the same direction. I drifted after him, watching him pick up speed as he got closer to his currently invisible goal.

His posture grew less rigid while his paces became longer. He paused, slipping into a crouch, then sprang forward in a powerful move. He disappeared from my sight in his strong leap.

I followed him silently, in awe of the raw power he had. Edward was crouched over a mass of fur when I saw him. I made certain that I was completely silent as I drifted around to face him.

He was huddled over a mountain lion, drinking from it quietly. I half expected to be repulsed by the sight, as Edward would have predicted, but was surprised by my reaction.

Seeing this part of Edward, which he had never let me see, felt oddly enticing. It seemed forbidden for me to see this side of him, which was so carefully managed and kept from my sight. Edward wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after I had been watching him for a while. My knees were pulled up against my chest and my arms were wrapped around my knees.

He looked up at me, taking a deep breath as he stood up. He remained quiet as he brushed off a bit of dirt from his jeans. His eyes were pleading as he gazed at me. He opened his mouth a few times, but ended up closing it wordlessly.

I stood up as well, walking over towards his motionless figure. "Edward?" I asked, unsure of his reaction to seeing me.

Edward took a step away from me. "I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes.

I drifted towards his side. "Why?" I asked curiously.

He smiled darkly, his eyes saddened. "For being a monster. For letting you see that."

"You're sorry for letting me see that?" I asked, dumbfounded. What was he thinking?

Edward nodded, walking towards me hesitantly. "What you just saw, Bella, I don't want you to be afraid."

"I don't want to be afraid," I whispered in response. "And I'm not afraid," I said softly, looking him in the eye.

He paused, though he continued walking towards me in a cautious, yet steady, pace. "You are honestly telling me you aren't afraid, repulsed, or anything else of the sort from that?"

I shook my head. "Not at all," I said with a smile. "It felt like I was watching the other side of you which you never let me see…"

"Because you were," Edward said matter-of-factly. "And it's for good reason, too."

I ignored him and continued. "That made it kind of hot," I said, and knew I would have been blushing.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You are absolutely crazy," he said, walking closer to me and pressing me against the tree.

I rolled my eyes. "It took you this long to realize that."

Edward smirked. "Apparently." He brought his hands up so that they rested on either side of my head against the tree.

I smiled and pulled my hands around his head, pulling him closer to me. Edward, knowing what I wanted, kissed me as we stood against the tree. We pulled away smiling.

"Edward," I after a moment of silence between us. "Where's Emmett?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I kiss you and you think of my brother?"

I rolled my eyes as well. "Not like that. I'm just curious. I was hoping we could use this time to… convince him?"

Edward smiled in understanding. "Alright."

I followed Edward, watching as he jumped gracefully over streams and logs, as if they were hurdles on a track field instead of natural obstacles that would cause even the most graceful of runners trouble jumping over.

We arrived at Emmett's huddled body quickly; he was just finishing up a rather large bear. He turned towards us, looking at Edward.

"Hey Edward," he said, brushing dirt off of his pants as he stood up to face us. "How's it going?"

Edward shrugged, "Good. But Bella would like to say something, I believe."

He gazed at me, an eyebrow raised. Emmett's face was emotionless, and he simply gazed at Edward.

I sucked in a deep breath, and then smiled, knowing exactly what to say. I propelled myself towards Emmett, gaining a bit of momentum as I got nearer to him.

With all of the force I had mustered, I collided with Emmett, wrapping my arms around me.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that my momentum had, in fact, affected him.

Emmett rocked back, taking a few steps to steady himself. I gripped my arms tightly around him, hugging him. I could tell that he could feel me hugging him, as he slowly returned the hug, bringing a smile to my face.

"I missed you, Emmett," I said, pulling away, and then standing next to Edward, who held me gently to his side.

Emmett was speechless. He opened his mouth a few times, with no sounds coming out, until he finally said, "Was that really…?"

Edward nodded, rubbing my shoulder tenderly as I wrapped my arms around his torso, standing by his side.

Emmett grinned widely. "You have no idea how much we've -I've- missed you, Bella."

I couldn't help but smile back, both at his kind words, and at his own grin, which I hadn't seen in months.

Edward stepped away from me, a sad smile on his face. "I need to hunt a bit more, if you'll excuse me."

I gestured for him to go on, and I walked back to Emmett. Edward gave a quick nod before running deeper into the forest.

I tapped Emmett on his shoulder to gain his attention once more. When Edward was a safe distance away, I asked a question which I had been wondering for a while.

"Emmett?" I asked uncertainly.

"Bella?" He smiled back, though his eyes were unable to focus on the exact place in which I stood.

I exhaled, looking at the trees before asking. "Exactly what was Edward like when he left?"

Emmett gazed around uncertainly. "I… I don't know if he'd want me to tell you that. It wasn't exactly one of his proudest moments."

I groaned impatiently, before remembering Emmett didn't have to tell me. He could simply show me.

"Sorry, Emmett," I said before drifting into control of his body. I wiggled my toes, relishing in the feeling of the solid earth below me.

_Bella, what the hell did you do?_ Emmett asked, completely confused.

**I'm sorry! I know you won't tell me, but could you possibly show me? It's important to me…**

I remained quiet as I overheard Emmett's internal debate. Finally, he showed me a memory of Edward.

It was dark outside, and I was looking at the inside of an unfamiliar house. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie sat around the living room. Rain was hitting the side of the house rhythmically.

Alice stiffened, and turned towards the door in the corner, which appeared to be the front door. Everyone else followed suit.

Within seconds, the handle to the door shook slightly before being turned. The door opened softly, and Edward stood in the doorway, his hair wet, his clothes torn, and his face unreadable.

Esme got up from the couch to greet him, but Edward walked past her, without saying a word. Each of the family members were silent as they watched Edward walk up the stairs.

The setting shifted so that I was standing in front of a door. I opened it, walking carefully into the room. Edward sat against a wall, his head in his hands.

The room was a mess; many CDs were shattered, their remains spread about the floor. A large mirror was off kilter, the glass broken into thousands of tiny shards.

Edward took a shaky breath and gazed up at me, his eyes filled with unbearable pain. "What do you want, Emmett."

The words were a tortured growl, each one held an attempt to appear cold and detached, yet the pain was evident in his voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Emmett's voice spoke awkwardly in the silence.

Edward growled. "I don't need another lecture about _her_."

"I know you don't, it's just that we all miss her. We aren't the same without her. Alice told me not to tell you this-"

"For good reason," Edward responded darkly, glaring up at me.

"Edward, man, you need to go back to her. You know that," Emmett's voice said, disregarding Edward's remark.

Edward sighed, his head in his hands once more. "I'm doing this for her. I couldn't go back now." He paused, continuing. "I know she's better off without me."

The image stopped, and I was brought back to the forest.

_You wanted to see it,_ Emmett said softly.

**Yes I did. Thank you, Emmett. Really. **

_No problem, Bella._

I smiled and left him, so that I was standing next to him. I heard a soft sound, and looked over my shoulder towards the source.

Edward stood casually against a tree, his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were sad, but he smiled softly as he held my gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. What I did, and seeing it time after time… Please forgive me," He whispered, moving closer to me.

I smiled. "I love you," I whispered, walking closer to him to close the space between us. He closed his eyes at the sound of my voice.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him gently. I felt Edward stiffen, and then relax to my touch. I smiled and rested my head against his chest, and he kissed the top of my head. "Thank you, love," He whispered.

I heard a cough from behind us, and turned to smile at Emmett. "Sorry," I murmured, but returned to my comfortable position against Edward.

Edward chuckled and led me towards Emmett. "Alice is coming back," he said softly. "And then we'll head home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: *hides behind fort made of biology notes* I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I owe you guys big time. Honestly, if I could send y'all giant teddy bears holding a plethora of chocolates, I would. Really. But, due to my lack of funds at the moment, and the creepiness that would come from a random teddy bear on your doorstep, I can't. I wish I could... but I can't.

You have put up with my writing, and for that I'm grateful. I'm also happy that you remained patient as I tried to fix this story, which I personally thought resembled the large "present" my neighbor's dog left in my yard for my poor tennis shoe to discover. Maybe I'm too harsh on my own work, maybe I'm insecure about my writing, but at least I'm trying to fix this? (I don't know where I was going with that sentence...)

Anyhoo, all that I'm trying to say (in my random, incoherent rambling way) is that I am excited that my story is getting back to where I originally wanted it to go. And I hope you appreciate this chapter, which has been posted long after it should have been.

Seriously, I couldn't write this without you and your support, so thank you so much!!!!!!

Thank you for reading (and putting up with me, the obnoxious crazy-writer), and please let me know what you think! It'll brighten my day!!!!!!!!


End file.
